<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever this world can give to me by MissAlrauna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994722">Whatever this world can give to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAlrauna/pseuds/MissAlrauna'>MissAlrauna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I was born to love you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Bureaucracy, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Character, Secret Relationship, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Wing Grooming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAlrauna/pseuds/MissAlrauna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long do you think it will last?”</p><p>“Who knows. Maybe a hundred years, maybe not even one. But I’m certain that we will enjoy it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I was born to love you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whatever this world can give to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3390 BC, Iceland</p><p> </p><p>Immediately after appearing on earth, Gabriel could sense two things: The cold wind brushing trough his hair, and the presence of his demonic lover. He opened his eyes and looked over the green heath he was standing on, before turning around and finding a bubbling thermal pool, where a slender figure was sitting with their back turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you coming in or not?!”</p><p> </p><p>The angel smiled, miracled his clothes off and approached the pool, bending down and placing a kiss on Beelzebubs head, who snorted and moved a bit to allow him to step into the water. It was quiet for a minute, both entities just enjoyed the hot water and each other’s company, but then Gabriel leaned over and kissed the demon on the mouth, who was caught off guard and couldn’t hide their smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Bazzztard”, they mumbled, crawled over the natural bank they were sitting on and kissed him roughly.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you?” Gabriel slid his arms around their perfect waist and pulled them closer, it had been months since they had met the last time, and he had missed his love dearly.</p><p> </p><p>“I come from <em>hell</em>, how do you zzzink I am?” they mumbled into his shoulder and sighed as they felt his hand trailing up their spine.</p><p> </p><p>The two stayed like this for a few more minutes, until the Archangel dared to push the prince’s hair behind their ear and suggested: “Do you want me to take care of your wings? You know, to help you relax.”</p><p> </p><p>The demon nodded, turned around and -with a <em>foomp</em>- unfolded their wings, almost giving Gabriel slap in the face<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1"><sup>1</sup></a>. But he didn’t mind, leaning forward to kiss them between the shoulder blades before starting to massage them.</p><p> </p><p>With the water around them was steaming and the winter sky above was grey, Beelzebub was able to calm down a bit from the madness of it all. Not only was hell just the worst<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2"><sup>2</sup></a>, with a new department being set up, Crawley, their agent on earth, enjoying himself a little too much, and no one having seen the maintenance team since they went to fix that pipe in Amon’s office a month ago, but there was also that thing. That thing between them and Gabriel.</p><p> </p><p>They had met some eight years ago, on accident, and had not exchanged a word, they would have probably forgotten about it had they not met again, and again, and again, and had he not had those big hands and that stupid hot face and that voice that could make them melt within seconds when applied correctly. So, they eventually talked to each other, and talking had let to kissing, and then someone had said “I love you” and someone else had replied “I love you too”, and there was more kissing, and eventually they decided to give that sex-thing a try, and it had been great<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3"><sup>3</sup></a>. Sooner or later, they had a conversation about them as a concept, as in, Lord Beelzebub, Prince of Hell, Lord of the Flies, and Gabriel, Angel of the Lord and Her messenger having something going on, and decided to just roll with it, hiding from the watching eyes of their respective sides. And there they were, sitting in a natural pool in a land humans would not set a foot on for hundreds of years, grooming each other’s wings and feeling deep, forbidden love for each other.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough”, Beelzebub left their thoughts to turn around and giving Gabriel a peck on the cheek, “Your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>They changed places and while the angel tried to make up the height difference between them by crouching with his wings out, the demon asked:</p><p> </p><p>“How’s heaven? What about that angel you sent down to earth, is he functioning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aziraphale?”, he felt their hands on his wings and closed his eyes in pleasure, “He is great, I’m positive he will handle this agent thing just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t he loose that sword he was supposed to guard the gate with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I’m confident it will be fine. The apocalypse is millennia’s away, we’ll manage everything until then.”</p><p> </p><p>They were silent for a while, both following their own thoughts for a while, until Beelzebub said:</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? Your more tenzze than usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Nothing, just, you know… thinking.” Gabriel answered, not convincing his lover at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Thinking? You?” they scoffed playfully and continued to collect loose white feathers, “Didn’t know you could do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel didn’t reply, he just stared into the middle distance and suddenly Beelzebub worried if they had said something wrong, if he had thought about their relationship and come to the conclusion that it was not worth it, that they were a unforgivable and didn't deserve the purifying love of an angel that they craved so much...</p><p> </p><p>They came to a sensitive spot on his left wing and pressed it a little harder than intended, causing the archangel to moan.</p><p> </p><p>“How come demons are so good at this?” he asked, his back arching more towards his lover’s touch. They smiled and petted his wings one last time, before hugging him from behind and resting their cheek against his.</p><p> </p><p>“You zzay this like you have tried a variety of other demons. Anything you’d like to confezzz to me?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and kissed their ear.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to try anyone else, I know that you are the best at everything that matters to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanker!” They punched his shoulder and then buried their face there to hide their pink cheeks. They stayed like this for a while, until Gabriel shook them gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think we should get out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not for another four hours, but I’m getting slimy.”</p><p> </p><p>Beelzebub released him reluctantly, watching him<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4"><sup>4</sup></a> step out off the pool and miracling his clothes back on. Then they sighed and left the warm water, briefly being exposed to the wind until Gabriel wrapped them in a sinfully soft towel. They were still shivering a bit, so he additionally hugged them until they were warm enough to put on their own clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“So, why don’t you make an effort, and we find a nice cave to have zzzome fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would love to, but first”, Gabriel took a deep breath, “I need to talk to you about something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…”, suddenly, worries snuck into the demons mind, “Zzzpit it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“In a minute, but before that, you need to promise me to answer based on how you feel.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Forget for just a moment that I am an angel and you are a demon, and that our sides don’t want us together, only say what’s in here, okay?”, he said, while tapping them on the chest with his index finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” The Lord of the Flies was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“And also, no matter how you answer, this between us will still continue. If you are not ready for it, or against it on principle, then I will respect that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gabriel, juzzzt fucking zzzay it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” the Archangel took the prince’s hands in his and looked them deeply in the eyes, “Beelzebub, you are by far the most wonderful creature to ever walk this earth, and I love you so much that at times, I can’t think of anything but you. And that’s why I’m asking you today…”</p><p> </p><p>He got down on his knees, still holding on to their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence fell over the green landscape of Iceland that seemed to last for an eternity, as Beelzebub just starred at him with an unreadable expression on their face. Then, in a chocked voice, they answered:</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Gabriel looked like he couldn’t believe it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Then louder: “Yes, Yes, Yes! Of course, you zzztupid angel!”</p><p> </p><p>They pulled him onto his feet and fell into his arms, clinging to him while he was hugging them tightly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Beelzebub hadn’t expected this<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5"><sup>5</sup></a>, and this was the first time in months they felt truly and unconditionally happy. The embrace continued for a few more seconds, until they pushed him away and playfully crossed their arms.</p><p> </p><p>“And what about my ring?”</p><p> </p><p>The angel smiled, searched the pockets of his coat, and produced a small box with two simple golden rings.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty,” The demons cheeks turned pink again, “But you know that I can’t be married by a pastor of your side.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and we’ll figure something out. There are hundreds of pagan religions who can marry us just as well as a Christian could. We’ll figure everything out.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long do you think it will last?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows. Maybe a hundred years, maybe not even one. But I’m certain that we will enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p>That made his fiancée laugh and kiss him on the lips, both feeling the heart of the other race in their chest. Then Beelzebub looked at him with a wicked smile.</p><p> </p><p>“So, when am I going to get railed?”</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel grinned, swept them off their feet and threw them over his shoulder, ignoring their angry shouting and the fists raining down onto his back<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6"><sup>6</sup></a>, as he went to find a suitable spot, where, for a few hours, they could ignore everything and be just themselves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">1</a> On accident? On purpose? Who’s to say.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">2</a> Even more than normally.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">3</a> At that time both of them were not too familiar with intimacy, but they had learned together and now both very much looked forward to their encounters.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">4</a> Most importantly: His ass.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">5</a> And if he was being honest, neither had Gabriel.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6">6</a> He knew that a little resistance was part of the pleasure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>